


In the Meadow

by ParisAngelus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisAngelus/pseuds/ParisAngelus
Summary: Satan stumbles upon a meadow that’s never been seen by an eye of devildom until now when he mistakenly got lost on a walk in an attempt to escape his brothers temporarily.Perhaps it was the sanctuary away from home Satan had been searching for.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is under editing right now! I’m switching up the POV so please try not to get too confused :p it’ll be better soon enough

Mornings were just dreadful, by the time my eyes were even open everything ached and my hatred for the world was already at max capacity. The sunlight kissed my eyes, a gentle warmth in an attempt to soothe me, but it’d only irritate me further.

Sounds from all across the house we’re causing the floor to rumble, and with one eye slowly opening I’d known deep down I’d given up before the day had even began. 

It was just one of those days it seemed. 

Noise was already pounding at my head and it’d barely been lifted off the pillow. Somewhere farther to the right of the house I could hear muffled music being blasted down the hall. It could have been any of the six nuisances but judging by the pace of the music obnoxious pep to it it was safe to assume Asmodeus was the one responsible, as per usual.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he actually wore headphones once in his life or just simply didn’t use speakers.

A man can dream.

Besides asmodeus and the obnoxious music distant yelling was also heard from the living room which was no doubt Levi rewatching the special edition series for the twentieth time since he bought it three days ago.

I just didn’t understand how someone could watch a show that many times. If it was a book perhaps it could be validated but, how can someone just sit there and stay totally enraptured?

All it made me want to do was constantly move around and do something efficient with my time, but perhaps that’s because it merely isn’t my cup of tea.

Is Levi’s passion similar to how I feel about books? Perhaps, he might even care to partake in a conversation about it at one point. My stomach curdled at the thought. Knowing my brother well enough I wouldn’t even get a word in, it wouldn’t be much of a discussion.

A sigh rolled off my tongue.

How could they even bring themselves to wake up willingly before this hour?

Why they decided to gather in the living room so close to sunrise was anybody’s guess. Perhaps they enjoyed it, waking up early. Those sick bastards. The very thought caused my skin to crawl. 

Figuring saving their souls would be pointless I focused on a more important task at hand, getting out of bed. It always seemed like such a simple idea and it would be except for the sole fact that, I’m extremely comfortable right now. 

This might be how Belphegor always feels actually... I see the appeal.

Every inch of my body whined to stay in bed for a few moments longer, the black pillows calling to me with an alluring tone I let out a groan. 

There was an all too familiar repeated clicking on the tiles in the hallway, ones I wouldn’t be so able to ignore. Was it really the time for Lucifer’s parole? Sleep could have been an option but at this point it was too late to be calm enough to fall back into it. 

Murder was still a viable option today though so consciousness it is. 

Slinging my leg over the bed and beginning my routine I peeked hurriedly into my closet brushing by the stacks of books strewn messily across the room. 

I should clean this...later... eventually..someday. 

Brushing it off and deciding on a red long sleeved shirt and jeans I checked myself once in the mirror hurriedly before exiting my room. 

By the time I’d made my way into the kitchen I could hear Beelzebub rummaging around. The sizzling sound of a pan on the stovetop and scent wafting heavily through the air was enough for Satan to know it was pancakes. 

Turning the corner, a small smirk glided across his lips when he guessed right. 

Beel wasn’t one to cook too often, the only occasions he would was when he couldn’t convince anyone else or they’d run out of food. Luckily, I was only in the kitchen for one thing and one thing alone, coffee. It was the one thing that could wrong a right, a gift from the most ethereal being. Coffee. My mouth practically salivating as I rushed to the coffee machine, I pushed down on the singular button and leaned against the counter trying to swallow my impatience. 

The machine began to whir gently probably turned on by Asmodeus or Lucifer judging by the French vanilla aroma. (Daddy’s can drink bitch drinks too)

When I glanced over at Beelzebub realizing he was staring at me in anticipation.

“You’re not eating?” My head drew back slightly.

“What?”

“You just woke up, right?” 

It wasn’t obvious that I had? Blinking slowly at him I wasn’t quite sure what he was getting at.

Beel’s right hand was holding his left as he timidly stood in front of the oven his arms by his chest . Smoke lifted through the air spreading the scent of pancake, and it rose up and swirled around Beel’s looming figure into the air.

“Oh, no. I’m afraid I don’t have time to make myself anything so I’m just grabbing a beverage before I make my exit.” 

If it really were up to me I’d have stayed in bed and had a freshly made bagel with some orange juice. Unluckily though this family drove me mad so it just wasn’t meant to be.

Turning back towards the coffee machine I reached into the cabinet and brought out a travel mug putting it under the tap. The machine made one last sudden noise before coffee began to flow and my cup began to fill to my satisfaction. 

“Oh... I wouldn’t be able to do that.” He sounded somewhat melancholic. Letting out a hum, I pulled my mug away from the machine before screwing the lid tightly on and resting it upon the countertop.

“I know, it’s not always easy.”

“Hmm..” Pondering about this, I let him wonder what it must be like to skip breakfast as I snatched the cup and turned to face the exit only to bump into Beel’s chest.

Jumping backwards against the counter I snapped my head upwards to look at him.

“W-What are you-“ Beel curled his fingers around my wrist carefully and slowly began to turn my hand so my palm was facing the ceiling. Arching an eyebrow at this, he smiled softly as he placed a small container on it. 

“Here. I’m not the biggest fan of someone eating my food but, well, you should take care of yourself more.” 

The pancakes warmed my hand and I felt my chest pull slightly at the act. I was almost worried for a second he had wanted to duel for being the fourth sibling. Shoulders dropping to my sides, I gazed at Beelzebub appreciatively.

“Beel, thank you, this is a very kind gesture I’ll be sure to enjoy it.” His eyes lighting up excitedly, he hummed once in agreement before turning back and focusing on his cooking.

Leaving both of us at the end of a nice conversation, I wished him well as I started towards the exit now having everything I needed (just coffee) and breakfast to boot.

Feet tapping steadily against the floor I snatched my favourite black feathered coat off of the coat hanger and swung it on effortlessly. Pancake hanging from mouth I hopped into my shoes one at a time and slipped out the door. 

Hurriedly chomping down the delicious breakfast and a mental note to thank Beel popping into my head as my legs carried me down the staircase and lead me to who knows where. The only direction I had a preference for was away from here.

I was only counting my stars because Lucifer hadn’t abducted me for yet another daily lecture. I’d still have to play cat and mouse once I got back home, but this gave me time to unwind and enjoy myself for however long I have left until imminent doom via Lucifer. 

All the more reason to stay away for the day.  
But where would I go?

Locations and images of lovely scenery flashed through my head as I decided upon where to go. I was almost tempted to visit the library, but I doubt there were any new books that have been added to the collection.

A frown growing steadily as the sad conclusion came that there weren’t that many new or exciting places left to explore. I’d have to go further out rather than in the city.

A day in the countryside never hurts. Playing with the idea in my head, a sudden thought emerged from my head and I remembered the strolls I used to take by the forest.

It was as good a place as any and I could spend the day documenting new and unique specimens of fauna and flora or simply bask in the sunlight and drink tea.

Maybe I’d even find my own place my siblings didn’t know about. My own safe haven away from home. That’s all I wanted. All of them know Devildom just as well as I do and more often than not it’d lead to someone in the family always being there intentionally or not.

I crave space, distance that stretches between my family and I even if it’s only temporary and maybe I can finally find it. A chance to find the solution I’ve longed for but to do so I must trek into a place unknown.

Not that it frightened me, I was one of the highest ranking demons in Devildom and a trivial forest creature or specimen of plant wouldn’t unsettle me.

What could lie in uncharted territory anyways?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lies in the meadow?  
> Deep within the night, he’ll figure out soon enough.  
> The land brings about thoughts one tries to stifle, will he be able to continue without giving in?
> 
> Warning! Swear words :p

Tall grass grew in bountiful amounts across the meadow but that was the most detailed thing about it. There wasn’t much for the eye to behold, but with the scent of peppermint frosting the air I knew the exploration wasn’t finished yet.

The journey had only just begun after all, and I sure as hell wouldn’t be caught dead going back without indulging in a dream come true.

As I gazed up at the moon my chest thrummed wildly. The fireflies fluttered in and out of the long grass gleefully and it all had a serene stillness to it.  
It was a tad strange however, the night was almost eerie without the hum of cicadas.

This wasn’t quite like the other places in Devildom though, so what would be the norm could be anybody’s guess. 

I shouldn’t psyche myself out like this, there’s been nothing to give any hint of maliciousness and I’d have picked it up immediately if that were the case.  
I clicked my tongue.

The boulder that sat in the centre of the field loomed over the plains casting a giant shadow.   
A picnic would be perfect in this place. A blanket stretched across the boulder and a basket filled with snacks and books along with a teapot. 

As for the tea, I’m more than certain peppermint is planted somewhere in this region so it’d be heavenly to make a tea with that. I sighed at the fantasy, a small smile dusting my lips.

Perhaps the uneasiness was due to the fact it’s been a long time since I’ve been in unknown territory.. that must’ve been it. 

God knows how long it’s actually been since I’ve been alone, and whenever I was alone I’d never quite found a place I’d want to linger in for long. It wouldn’t be so bad to stay here for awhile, right?

Lucifers face flashed across my mind. I faltered.  
Knowing him he’d be able to track me even through all the weirdness. Which is very much like him, image before inconvenience after all.   
My brow furrowed.

As long as I’m not under the roof of the house of lamentation he has no say over what I do. Besides, this place seemed different. 

I shut the world off for a moment closing my eyes as the image of him ripples to the top of my mind. First and strongest of the brothers, the sin of pride and unfortunately his creator.

A man of perfect status and one who expect others to follow in line as well as order. No thanks. I’d rather stay here for however long I’m capable to.

It was rather suffocating at the house of lamentation with so many expectations to keep up with. One would not be blamed if they’d grown anxiety living in that manor. 

I found I was better off not trying. Finding an escape was likely the best option, and I was one hundred percent right on the matter looking back. I had discovered a utopia. 

An odd one, but that made it all the more interesting to analyze.  
It would be wise to bring samples of specimen here when I visit once again, I don’t want to carry anything at the moment though and I have nothing to hide it in. 

A yawn slipped away as mint wafted through the air soothingly. Everything fell into a peaceful moment, the pine trees dotting the horizon shielding the view of what’s beyond the night sky.

Dots danced across the sky as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night. The grass crinkled gently as a subtle breeze whispered by.  
Golden rays of light cast from the fireflies shone through the meadow illuminating the dark for mere moments before fading back into the pitch black.

It let me take notice of the abundance of peppermint sprouting across the soil around me and I let my eyes roam. 

I felt myself drawn to a certain spot in the meadow. I ran over it once before locking onto it not entirely sure why it stuck out. The fireflies continued to jump, almost pulled towards the direction I was staring in. 

Was there food there? The fireflies must’ve been feasting. The hue shining brightly once, I took notice of a blueberry bush and a smile slipped onto my face.  
I knew it.   
Pivoting on my heel I turned my head to the rock only to lock eyes with someone.

The hair on the back of my neck bolted straight up.

A shock trickled through my spine and within an instant I leapt back my mind racing too quickly to catch a single thought in my head.

Shuffling myself into a defensive position,   
I could taste the tang of blood trickling down off my tongue and down my lip. 

Searching for fangs I found them within an instant and knew I had transformed. 

My heart pounded uncertain as I made sure we faced each other.   
The man hadn’t moved an inch, but he was facing towards me, the light a little too dim to properly see his face. 

Trying to find some kind of information, I flicked my gaze towards the staff he held in his hand.   
The air was heavily laced with tension and I had to swallow the urge to strike first.   
There was no threat, so far.

Adrenaline looped through my body with each beat slowly fading enough to let the shock smack into me. 

How was he able to do that?

I’d been scanning the area for, I can’t even recall. I made sure to sense anyone from the Devildom. Or anyone, really...

“Who the hell are you?”  
My nose twitched.

Expression melting into one rather unpleasant, my tail continued to snap every few moments dancing with the tension that lay heavy.

It was too far to see his expression properly, but how his posture stood carefully it was obvious this wasn’t planned.

He held himself serenely, and the tinted robe he wore fluttered rhythmically in sync with his hair, the wind and trees. He didn’t seem too eager to attack.. he wasn’t exactly polite though. Puffing out a breath my lips part daring to speak once more before a fight was drawn, but I was already beat to it.

“What are you doing here?” His tone alarmingly gentle, I drew a step back. There seemed to be more hanging onto such a simple question as the breeze flowed thickly.

Why would he even want to know? Had he even an idea who he was talking to?   
He better not.  
Wrath rattled lightly against my ribs, lip curling as I answered curtly.

“Why do you want to know.” 

“I’m a resident of the meadow in Devildom.” The mans voice didn’t waver, just as soft as the last sentence that left his mouth ages ago. 

Though, it was hard to analyze the tone he used when such a baffling sentence was spit out. Whatever schtick this mongrel was attempting to pull was nothing more than laughable. 

“I’m calling bullshit.”  
I stepped forward a few paces. He took notice making sure to face me fully.

“And why is that?”   
The way his hair and dress twirled in the wind.

“It’s the truth.”   
The stupid look he must’ve held in his eye.

“I would have sensed you a mile away idiot. Do you even know who you’re talking to?”   
The soft barks of laughter chimed across the land like miniature bells in a hall. 

“Do I want to?” A rage drummed inside of me shaking me to my core.

The bickering continues much to my discontent. 

He remained perfectly composed while I’m barely capable of containing myself. He was as peaceful as the meadow, the fireflies shimmering around him relaxed. It left shivers trickling down the nape of my neck at how enraged I was. 

A mere citizen giving his best attempt to degrade one of the most powerful elites in the Devildom. What a pitiful fool. Minutes of worthless conversation spent wasted on a man I should’ve slaughtered minutes ago when I initially saw him.

I don’t have much patience left. 

“You never answered my question.”   
Contemplating whether or not I properly heard what he just said my heart jumped a beat.

“..Pardon?”

“Why are you in the meadow?”   
A few more steps forward as it was my turn to let out a low laugh.

“I don’t have to answer to the likes of you.” The wind picked up and he took a step as well.

“I know you don’t, but I’d like you to so you can stay.” Another step towards me. 

“You’re ordering me around?”

“Not quite.”  
The pine trees beginning to dip in the distance.

“I’d rather settle this with a match, wouldn’t you agree.”  
He hovered for a moment, crossing his arms and cast his gaze away. 

“I’m not a fan of fighting.”   
The fireflies drew closer to him, magnetized.

“Scared you’ll lose?”

“No.”

“How arrogant.” I sneered. We weren’t that far from each other, a few leaps and my hands would be firmly wrapped around his neck.

“So, you won’t answer my question?”

“I’d rather gut you.”  
How soft would his skin feel with my nails? Surely I’ll find out soon enough, citizens aren’t as tough as the elite after all. 

“Oh, perhaps another time then.” 

This naive man..  
How he drives me absolutely insane.

The distance disappeared within less than a second. 

Our eyes remained locked as I dove down towards him. Reaching as far as I could my fingers stretched eager to touch him.   
To quench the blood thirst.   
This was it.

His eyes were bigger than I thought, and as I sped down it almost felt I slowed the closer I got to him.

The fall no longer having any weight to it i glided down and he easily treaded over to where I couldn’t reach him which was a few footsteps away. 

The answer smacking me in the head sooner than I landed, I whipped towards his direction snarling.  
He’d done nothing but smile at me.

And I finally saw him.

The fireflies glowed heavenly around him fading in and out of sight. Granting more detail every time one shone brilliantly.

His dark hair reflected the moonlight off of it as did his eyes but it was too dark to see the colour. It began to flutter more rapidly in the wind once the fireflies dispersed and began to regroup around me.

One by one they fluttered and snuggled up onto the fabric of my clothing just as they had with him. And with each additional insect the weight of my eyelids increased. 

We’re they poisonous?  
My heart leapt before a wave of calm quickly shushed the panic.

Staggering on my feet, I made sure there was distance between the two of us as I made an attempt to get far away from him. 

Not even being able to remain awake to land, consciousness slipped away from me without warning and I gently floated down onto something soft.

The last thing I saw was the moon in the exact same position I first saw it in, casting it’s light onto me and left me to nothing but sleep. 

And a burning hatred for a brand new rival.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> It’s Paris here :D  
> I wanted to write a note since I made a slight error before but this isn’t a one shot it’s a novel, hooray!  
> I really want to take my time with this fan fiction and make it reread worthy. I’ll be updating around twice a week, I don’t have much of a schedule except for whenever I’m satisfied with the next chapter.  
> If you guys have any questions you can definitely ask me I’m always open for a chat :).  
> Anyways, enough with the rambling I’ll let you get to it.  
> See ya!

I underestimated how long the duration of travel would be. It wasn’t as if I was sore, I was in perfect in condition yet the time drudged on to a point where it became dull. 

But a few boring minutes was alright if it meant freedom.

It was only until the bushes began to clear and I found myself gazing down at a hill overgrown with foliage that I’d known it been worth it. The hill rolled down in front of me which lead to a small worn out trail and continued onwards into the dense forest ahead. 

Leaning forward as I squinted, I peered into the forest and only saw darkness. There would more than likely be some damper on my vision so it would be best to remain on guard.  
Who knows, perhaps in the dim light of the forest there will be something new. 

If there wasn’t, it didn’t really matter. All I yearned for was a place far away from home. The more distance between me and my siblings the better. They weren’t criminals, but they were definitely overwhelming. 

I’m not even sure how they’re able to stay so sane with each other, but perhaps we all have our own ways of coping.  
Beel making pancakes flicked through my mind and disappeared just as quickly.

....

I should reciprocate in some way for him.. but I’d have to figure that out later. 

Shaking myself out of my head I took in the area around me, to the left a trickle of water flew down onto a cluster of stones and bubbled into a stream by   
the crease of the hills. 

Cat tails bobbed along the sides of the water and swayed with the wind mindlessly. My lips rose upwards as a soothing feeling washed over me I stood heavy lidded.

In all other directions there was forest, trees looming wisely stretched across the horizon and it seemed like the only place I’d be able to continue was forward. I could just stay here, but I did come for the sole purpose of exploring the scenery, so forward it is. 

It seemed like your average path, considering I couldn’t see I’d say it was pleasant, so far. There wasn’t anything animalistic or ominous. I would’ve felt the flames of wrath on the soil long before I stepped on it if that were the case. 

It was rather tranquil though. Almost too tranquil.  
Nothing much to listen to other than the soft crunch of earth under my boots and the occasional snap of a twig. 

This wouldn’t be much for alarm, but with a forest so dense you’d expect to see at least some specimen of wildlife in the ecosystem. If not beasts is creatures of the like at least insects, but there didn’t to be any.

The bitter taste of steel filled my mouth. 

How long had I been walking for anyways? Checking once over my shoulder to know if I’d be able to see the exit my chest sank at the answer.   
I couldn’t.   
Had it been moments or minutes? The path seemed darker than before as well.

It was hard to see, more so than I anticipated. It wouldn’t have taken this long for my vision to adjust. My stomach twisted itself into a knot. The silence settled uncomfortably upon the nape of my neck in the pitch black. 

Usually I’d be able to keep my composure, but with how quiet and dark it was it...  
It almost felt like nothing.

I swallowed.   
I tried to search for any source of light or something that could lead his senses and furthermore me in the right direction.

Nothing.

It was somewhat frightening...

Even if I managed to retrace my steps at this point I doubt I had any idea how to get back. An attempt would be nice, but the pit in my chest already knew that it was just a waste. 

There was nothing to go off of except for the direction my body was already facing towards. If that was the correct way to go I’d find out sooner or later.

The stillness of the abyss was almost soothing if not for the small voice shouting something dangerous about this place. An aura lurking just out of the corner that I couldn’t quite understand. 

A faint whiff of wrath had dusted the floor I was stepping on. However old it was was unintelligible, but I didn’t plan on finding out either. A worried breath rushing out of my mouth, I tilted my head towards the sky and gazed at the specks of stars that peaked through the silhouette of leaves. 

That was peculiar, I hadn’t recalled leaving so late in the day. In fact rather the opposite..Was I really travelling for that long on the path? The forest hadn’t seemed so dense upon first inspection it surely wouldn’t have taken me hours and-   
Wait.  
Stars.

My eyelids fluttered a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly, but I was no longer trapped under the coverage of the trees and the sky opened up to me once more. Shoulders dropping as the night glittered above in glory.

The night had more stars to cover its canvas than any I could recall in Devildom. It was littered with orbs of light. It was absolutely ethereal. 

The further I got the wider the trees grew apart and opened up sight to the wonderful sky. I felt the adrenaline kick up in my veins as my pace picked up. My feet drummed across the ground now beating in a fast rhythm of determination and exhilaration. The pure need to know. To find. To discover. 

Whatever was beyond the black was what I wanted to find. The dirt kicking up behind me in a cloud and my breaths heaving out of me. The sky had come undone into its true self, the constellations took as much space as possible dominating the universe and it all felt so perfectly blended together. 

The full moon beamed brightly at its peak, the constellations reaching toward the luminescent sphere almost as if they were being pulled. It’d cast a tranquil glow powdering everything it touched with a moonlit hue.

The wind ripped through the breeze and combed through my hair playfully, etching me onwards as my legs burned spreading warmth throughout my body. 

Every ounce of me pulsed with pure adrenaline, if I’d had the power of flight I was positive I’d be airborne and long gone by now. But I couldn’t even think of that.  
I couldn’t think of anything.

The only thing my mind was clinging onto was this sheer feeling of curiosity that ran rampant and energized every cell in my body screaming to race forward.  
Whatever was waiting for me needed to be found.

I wasn’t paying attention to anything around me, I hadn’t even noticed that I had transitioned until I felt branches scrape the tips of my horns. It had only made the feeling all the more invigorating and intoxicating.

Leaves fluttered in the current of air whispering around me. Lips aching as if they would crack by how wide the grin on my face spread. I could hear my pulse thrashing in my ear drums. Pure exhilaration. I couldn’t recall the last time I had felt truly alive as I did in this moment soaked in utter excitement. The sky, the trees, the air, the scent. 

Leaping with each step I started straight ahead locking sight on a clearing up a head. Diving for it without a second thought I let my eyes shut as my feet hovered off the ground for a few moments.

The brushes scraped against my arms gently I ended up on the other side of the opening and my feet firmly planted on the ground.

I’m pretty sure my heart was trying to escape my chest.   
Pants huffing out of me, I tore my gaze away from my feet and analyzed the land. 

Long grass spread across the soil across small hills and a little over the horizon and being fenced in by pine trees.

Little beams of light shone through the glass every few seconds and upon closer inspection Satan was pleased to see tiny fireflies. There were a surprising surplus, enough to create a dim light around the area. 

It was a meadow.  
Jaw unclenching, my eyes scrolled across the plains and locked onto a rock in the middle. Not thinking twice of it, I walked towards it. 

There wouldn’t be any harm in resting, after all I came all this way just to relax. Something felt off about the place but I wasn’t able to perceive whether it had good or bad intentions.

Sliding down against the cool surface leaning my back against the rock and mindlessly pick a leaf off of a peppermint plant I took notice of, nibbling on it as I stare into the night. 

There had to be wildlife somewhere in this meadow. I wasn’t searching for any, but the thought dropped like a pebble in the water and itched at the back of my brain. It was one hundred percent certain there was somewhere in the depths of these woods and off the map sanctuary, but I worry more about other people.

I couldn’t sense anyone for a long time now, but it felt too good to be true. Still, it must have been hours by now so perhaps I truly was alone?

My heart skipped a beat.

I’m.. by myself?...

A tiny chuckle emitted from my mouth as I melted down the side the rock into a more comfortable position. Eyes open wide and keeping them locked on the silver moon.

I didn’t even think about what I would do when this moment finally happened. All I know was I finally have the blessing of solitude but all I desire is to relish in it. 

A new oasis isolated away from Devildom, literally a dream come true. I doubt anyone at home would answer, they’d more like take offence but I frankly would feel no regret on the matter.

This was the most alive I’ve felt in a long time.

It was worth all the planning and intentions of running away from home, perhaps seeming immature to many I’d now a victory in my eyes. 

I haven’t even a single clue how long I’d been wandering for, judging by the dark purple sky it had been hours, but then again the sky hadn’t moved an inch since I busy through the clearing so who could honestly tell.   
W a i t .

My body reacted first. I flung off of the rock into an upright position, eyes glued widely to the moon. I was right, it didn’t move. Not even one inch.   
My heart sank in my chest. 

What the hell was up with this meadow?


End file.
